fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WEDB
'WEDB '''is a WB owned-and-operated station in Wuhu Island-Wedge Island. WEDB is owned by WarnerMedia. WEDB, as part of the channel repack, moved to digital channel 44 from digital channel 34. The channel switch in the archipelago took effect at 1:00am on January 1st, 2018. 5 other stations in the area, along with WEDB also changed digital channels on the same day. Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Tom Wright - anchor; weekday mornings (1996) * Eliza Garth - anchor; weekday mornings (2000) * Joe Charnollo - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6:30, and 10 (1998) * Laura Harlan - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6:30, and 10 (2004) * Ben Ingalls - anchor; weekend evenings (1992) * Paige Colfax - anchor; weekend evenings (1989) WB 45 Weather * Nick Galley - meteorologist; weekday mornings (2002) * Greg Pepper - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5 and 10 (1995) * Daniel Winslow - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1985) WB 45 Sports * Carl Bird - sports director; weeknights at 10 (1994) * Michael Sandler - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1997) Current On-Air Reporters * Adam Hill - general assignment reporter (1993) * Gina Waterson - general assignment reporter (2000) * Don Kolper - general assignment reporter (1996) * Alexandra DeFrame - general assignment reporter (1988) * Jill Pike - general assignment reporter (2005) * Tammy Storm - general assignment reporter (2003) Former On-Air Staff * Anne Carone - anchor (1989-1998; now at WDGI) * John Holden - anchor (1978-2004; now retired) Newscast Titles * The Archipleago Report (1972-1977) * NewsWatch 45 (1977-1988) * Channel 45 News (1988-1994) * News 45 (1994-1996) * NewsChannel 45 (1996-1998) * WBTV 45 News (1998-2017) * WB 45 News (2017-present) Branding History * WEDB-TV 45 (1972-1977) * Channel 45 (1977-1998) * WBTV 45 (1998-2017) * WB 45 (2017-present) Programming Schedule Slogans * ''45 is Your New WBTV Station. ''(1977) * ''Watch Us Every Day on 45. ''(1977-1978) * ''We Keep You in Touch with Us. We're 45. ''(1978-1979) * ''You'll Find Your Friends on 45. ''(1979-1980) * ''45: Television for 1980. (1980) * 45: It's A Great Place To Be. ''(1980-1981) * ''We Stand Out to 45. ''(1981-1982) * ''Standing Out Together, You and 45. ''(1982-1983) * ''This is OUR TV. 45. ''(1983-1984) * ''It's All Right Here on 45. ''(1984-1985) * ''45. The Best of Everything. ''(1985-1986) * ''The Best is Yet to Come on 45. ''(1986-1987) * ''45: 15 Years of Fun, Laughter, News, and More. ''(1987) * ''45: Home of the Very Best. ''(1987-1988) * ''Your Place for the Greatest, Your 45. ''(1988-1989) * ''45. We're the Best in TV. ''(1989-1990) * ''TV's Greatest Shows Are on 45. ''(1990-1991) * ''Turn to Us for the Greatest. We're 45. ''(1991-1992) * ''45. Television Means Fun. ''(1992-1993) * ''We're the Biggest Place for You, 45. ''(1993-1994) * ''The Biggest and Best. We're 45. ''(1994-1995) * ''The One and Only 45. ''(1995-1996) * ''The Coolest Place on TV is 45. ''(1996-1997) * ''45: Keepin' It Cool for 25 Years. ''(1997) * ''45: Cool 4 U and Cool 4 Me. ''(1997-1998) * ''Everything is Cool on WBTV 45. ''(1998-1999) * ''WBTV 45: Tune In and Turn On. ''(1999-2000) * ''WBTV 45: We're the Originals. (2000-2001) * Wuhu Island/Wedge Island: WBTV 45's Homeland. ''(2001, used immediately after 9/11 attacks) * ''Connect Yourself to WBTV 45. ''(2001-2002) * ''Your Number 1 Favorite is WBTV 45. ''(2002-2003) * ''We're WBTV 45 and we see each other here. ''(2003-2004) * ''See yourself in a new world on WBTV 45. (2004-2005) * Stay with us. We're WBTV 45. ''(2005-2006) * ''Catch us on WBTV 45. Catch us now! ''(2006-2007) * ''35 Years and Still Feelin' the Beat. ''(2007) * ''Feel the Beat. WBTV 45. ''(2007-2008) * ''WBTV 45: Connected 2 U. ''(2008-2009) * ''WBTV 45: Your Connected Network. ''(2009-2010) * ''Sign On to WBTV 45. ''(2010-2011) * ''WBTV 45: TV's Tropical Paradise. ''(2011-2012) * ''The Archipelago is Jumping Forward to WBTV 45. ''(2012-2013) * ''WBTV 45: Always On. ''(2013-2014) * ''WBTV 45: Make Yourself Heard. ''(2014-2015) * ''WBTV 45: Only the Best for You! ''(2015-2016) * ''WBTV 45: It's Always A Better Place. (2016-2017) * WB 45: We Belong Together. (2017-present) Category:WB affiliates Category:WB network affiliates Category:Time Warner Category:Channel 45 Category:Wuhu Island-Wedge Island Category:Wedge Island Category:Wuhu Island Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations Category:Former Warner Bros. Television Network affiliates Category:Former Warner Bros. Television Network Affiliates Category:WarnerMedia